Cloaked in Mysteries, Through the Grandest Line!
by Exploderz
Summary: The Manga, with the untold point of view of The Unlucky Watcher! See what the kid does to help or hinder the Straw Hats! Anything can happen, can't it?
1. Prologue: Unlucky Watcher Enters!

Cloaked in Mysteries, Through the Grandest Line! By Konoha Freebird.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece, except for this Fanfiction!

This story will follow the manga, which means the story will move at the pace of the manga and will include some filler chapters. It also means you can read this like a side plot. This means, get ready for many spoilers. Also, take it a bit easy on me, this is my first Fanfic. Rated T for safety, but might change to M! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: Unlucky Watcher Enters!

A 13 year old kid, about 5'7 tall was walking to his desk. He was flying in a small blimp, kept invisible using new technology invented by his father. It was driving on autopilot, though following a moving island. The kid was wearing a black shirt, beige pants, and had a headband. The headband had a weird symbol, which was a clockwise spiral with an arrow at the end. He picked up a folder on his desk and read the files in it. It had details on a certain pirate crew, the infamous Straw Hat pirates. Even though the group was only 8 members strong, it already had a huge bounty on its head and the members were considered very powerful. Their current whereabouts were unknown by the government, but known by this kid. They seemed very interesting to him, so he followed them here, to Thriller Bark.

The kid flew into the air using his own power. There was this huge zombie giant rampaging around the island. Although to call him giant would be a massive understatement. He seemed to be looking for something, seeing as he shoved aside and destroyed many buildings. The island itself seemed haunted, and there were zombies walking around, not noticing the kid. This was because the kid was currently invisible. He started to lower to the ground, and took off his invisibility, and then a few zombies attacked him. He disposed of them without a blink. He moved forward and saw what looked like a haunted house. He thought he saw some lightning, but ignored it. He started running toward the house and turned his invisibility back on.

"Time to roll!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was only to introduce the Unlucky Watcher, you will see the Straw Hats, Gecko Moria, Oz and more in the next chapter! Reviews and Critiscm are wanted, but not Flames! If you want to know, we are in the Gecko Moria arc. You know what that means, Zombies!


	2. Chapter 1: Pirates vs Zombies Round 1!

Cloaked in Mysteries, Through the Grandest Line! By KonohaFreebird.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own related to One Piece is this Fanfiction!

This story will focus on the Straw Hat crew, but right now I am developing the Unlucky Watcher. There will be spoilers. If you haven't reached this far in the Manga or Anime, then you can E-mail me at for more information. Be sure to tell me which chapter or episode you are at! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Pirates vs. Zombies Round 1!

As soon as he flew into the house, the door closed behind him. He could destroy it later anyway. He flew through the house, and a few "surprise" zombies tried to kill him. He sensed them and knocked them out. Then he wondered how they spotted him with his invisibility on. He ignored it and kept on moving. What he saw behind the house was this huge broken staircase, probably broken by the giant. He looked down and in the rubble he saw most of the Straw Hats he was looking for, but they were injured. He found Franky, Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin, Tony Tony Chopper, some guy that was obviously Sogeking without his mask, Sanji, and some weird skeleton with an afro. If he actually turned them in, he would make a fortune, but the kid did not bounty hunt. He healed some of the more dangerous wounds of the crew with his power, and then he left them there.

"What an interesting crew, Straw Hat Luffy. This should be a fun game!"

He flew up the stairs, knowing that since Luffy wasn't down here he should be somewhere up there. While flying, he wondered where Nami the Thief is. He would think about that later. When he reached the top of the staircase, he kicked the doors open then started flying at full speed to where he thinks Gecko Moria is. He would also probably see Luffy in the same place. He then saw Luffy running under him following Geckos shadow, but it did not look like Luffy knew it was only a shadow. Luffy pounded it into the ground, then Luffy found out. He started running somewhere and the Watcher followed.

"I didn't have this much fun watching in a long time! Anything can happen in a game like this!?"

Luffy didn't hear him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We are starting into the storyline here! Until the next manga chapter comes out, I will post some filler chapters for a while. They will still have interesting tidbits though! Remember, Reviews and Critiscm are welcome but not Flames!


End file.
